Doubts and anger
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: "What did I do to deserve you ... my queen?" Her eyes widened at that and shimmered with happiness. She shook her head and closed her eyes as both her soft palms rested on his cheeks. A sweet smile was on her lips. "Everyone deserves a second chance and happiness. My proud king." She smirked and pinched his right cheek: "Even arrogant, short-tempered Bastards."


Updated chapter to make it easier to read! I apologize for making this difficult before

DB characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei.

I'm just borrowing them for a while!

Now! On with the story.

* * *

"Disengage Gravity.", a mechanical voice announced in her artificially cheery tone.

"Gravity reached standard earth' level. Have a nice day ...''  
The push of a button shut her off immediately. Little sparks tickled his finger tip from the too forceful input. As if his day wasn't bad enough already.

"Tch!" His rough voice echoed from the walls of the giant dome shaped room. "Now I have to make the woman repair that too! As if the stupid bots where not enough!"  
A small gasp escaped his lips as he clenched his side. Surely there was already a nasty looking bruise under his ribs. One of the bots reflected a powerful blast and he didn't manage to dodge fast enough. This time he really overdid it.

But of course he'd never say that out loud.

The man clenched his teeth and wiped his forearm over his sweaty brow.  
"I won't forgive you ...!" He muttered to himself again. Breathing heavily the saiyan prince headed towards the exit of his gravity room. Kicking the completely ruined bots out of his way. They where destroyed by his rage. Vegeta sighed. He definitely needed a cold shower to calm himself down. But in his current mood he was afraid that wouldn't be enough. He reached for the doorknob. But as soon as the door opened his poor eardrums were under attack.  
"Oh, look who's here! The mighty prince is finally shining down on us with his presence!"  
"Goddammit, woman! Not now!"  
He pushed her aside. Gently enough not to hurt her, but with enough force to let her know that he was absolutely not in the mood to argue with her. All he wanted to do was to get rid of his sweaty spandex and chest piece. To take a quick shower and then go to bed. So that he could return to his training as soon as possible.

But Bulma of course was NOT done talking.  
"Oh no, mister! Don't 'woman' me! You've locked yourself in there for twelve hours straight! Its the middle of the night! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
 _Twelve hours?_

Stunned Vegeta hesitated a second too long.  
"You ignored five calls! The protocols say you trained under 800 times earth' gravity! Do you want to get yourself killed? And don't come with your 'I am a god' excuse!"  
He just rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his broad chest.  
"What's wrong with you? I can clearly see that something is bothering you. Piccolo and Krillin even told me they didn't see you this angry since Beerus smacked me across the ship!"  
His shoulders tensed instantly at the memory. He felt his cheeks turning red and turned his head to the side to hide his embarrassment.

He did not want to be constantly reminded of the humiliating beating he received. Seeing his woman getting hurt made something just ... snap inside of him. He was way too soft! Kakarott making fun of him afterwards didn't help the situation either. Great. Now he was even more pissed!  
"The namek and baldy should mind their own fucking business!", he snapped.  
"Oh my. That language. Look, hun. Relax. What do you think of ordering some food and just talk about everything. I give you a nice relaxing massage and ..."  
He shook his head and gently put a hand on her left shoulder.

"I am not hungry, Bulma."

* * *

With these words, spoken with a small voice, he just turned and left her without a second look. Her eyes followed his figure until he dissapeared around the corner. Now she knew for sure something is wrong with her husband. A saiyan turning down a chance to eat something was as rare as a nun in a bikini!  
"Stubborn saiyan.", she mumbled with a huff and closed the door to the gravity chamber. She yawned and stretched her sore muscles. Beside trying to reach her husband on the intercom and several video calls she spend the past twelve hours in her lab. The time machine was cleaned up and she analyzed every part twice to understand all of its functions. But she made no real progress. Her future self was a freaking genius.

Well, of course she was. They where the same beautiful scientist after all.

But such a machine she couldn't imagine to built. It was no simple construction but a work of art. A wonder of science. If she could somehow copy it ...  
Ah the possibilities. She shook her head furiously. No. She had to repair it. To save her sons world. Not steal the technology to invent a new way to get even wealthier. The thought alone! Bulma sighted and scratched her head. She was too tired to think further and craned her neck. How lovely a nice cigarette would have been now. She had to stop smoking because Vegeta and Trunks didn't stop bitching over the smell. Their stupid sensitive noses really pissed her off sometimes.  
"Enough with that! I need a shower and a few hours of sleep!"

With this in mind she started to follow the hallway her husband took moments ago. On her way she walked past the guestroom where her son from the future was resting currently. Sighing she stopped and put a palm on the cold wooden door. That poor boy went through so much trouble. She felt the sudden urge to go in and just wrap her arms around his shoulders. He's was so thin. His beautiful skyblue eyes had dark rings around them from the lack of sleep. But they shone from so much unclouded hope that it brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly she heard him. Heard a single spoken word that broke the dam completely.  
"Mai ...!"  
She had to press her palm over her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing. Tears ran silently downs her cheeks. She needed to help her son. She had to. Another sob escaped her lips this time as she continued her way until she stood before the door of her little boy. The only sound that reached her ears was a soft snoring that warmed her heart with love. She wiped her tears away.

No way.

He wouldnt one day live in a world in ruins and flames. He still had his childisch innocence she wished to keep inside of him for as long as possible. Both of her sons would have a happy future. For that she would fight. She made this a silent promise she did not intent to ever break. Even if it may seem impossible to fulfill. A yawn fleed her lips as a wave of tiredness washed over her.

It was a damn long day. She wondered how she managed to stay awake this long and really needed a shower! Hopefully her jerk of a husband had calmed down already. Damn curiosity. She really wanted to know what was going on in that thick head of his. Smiling to herself she did a sharp turn to the left and into the kitchen. There she grabbed a cold sixpack of strong beer from the refrigerator and a bottle of exquisite wine. She took a slender glass for herself and prepared some snacks. With trained perfection she balanced everything on her arms and began walking towards their shared bedroom. The door slightly open.

Thanks Kami! She already prepared herself to open the door with her foot! The shower was still running. She put everything on a small table in front of the panorama window and watched west city's nightlights. The cars and small plaines she knew where her and her dads invention. It allways filled her with a sense of pride. Smiling she locked the door and freed herself from her clothes which she just left on the ground carelessly. Satisfied she stretched her muscles and walked confidently and naked like she was created by the gods towards the bathroom. Without hesitation she went in and pulled the curtain aside to join her handsome prince in the shower.

* * *

Vegeta sensed her coming minutes ago. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone. But left alone he wanted to be. He was still beyond pissed and his whole body was simultaneously sore from his mercyless training and tense like a damn spring. His heart was beating fast against his ribcage and his teeth where clenched hard enough to break bones between his jaws. Suddenly he felt her stepping foot into the shower. Right behind him. Immediately her slender arms where slung around his waist and her breasts pressed against his back. Soft lips planted feather light kisses on his neck and he instantly tensed with a feeling as if struck by lightning.

After more than ten years they shared he still didn't know how she did this to him. But at the moment he was in too much of an inner turmoil to even look at her. "Are you still angry, hun? You know I don't like when you ignore my calls. I really thought you where seriously hurt this ... Are you kidding me?! What the hell is this?!"  
 _Seriously? Now she sees the bruise? Its as big as my damn foot! Idiot woman._

He couldn't stop himself from smirking mockingly as she examinated every inch of the ugly purple patch of skin on his left side. He knew it would be gone the next day. Thanks to his superior saiyan genes. But that seemed to never get in her thick head. She huffed and looked at him with a pout and concern in her beautiful eyes. He knew she would immedeally run out to search for some cream like paste to rub onto the spot and bandage him as if he was bleeding to death.

But no! She did something that totally cought him off guard: She poked the bruise with her left pointy finger.

Hard.

Right in the center.

The sudden pain made him jump. And a gasp escaped his throat that almost sounded like a moan: "Goddammit, woman, that actually hurt!" And he'll be damned if it didnt turn him on! She never managed to actually hurt him before! Vegeta swallowed hard and shook his head to stop himself from taking her right there and now. That damn woman! He still couldn't believe it. His cheeks where burning with embarrassment.  
"Don't tell me you're surprised! Look at it! Where you shot with a fucking cannon?!"  
"Oh my. Such language.", he mockingly repeated her words from earlier. "A cannon built by a weak human could not even hurt my skin if fired point blank. Do you seriously think such a thing could hurt the prince of all saiyans? These are not as strong as those damn bots!"  
She didnt react to his hidden compliment at all. Curious he turned around to look at her and saw no smile on her beautiful face. Instead he saw ... tears! He didn't say anything wrong! What did he do now?"  
"Woman. Stop crying. What did I do this time? That is just a stupid brui ...!"  
"I don't care about the bruise, you moron! That's nothing new to me!"  
"Wha ...?"  
She turned her head and pressed herself against his back again. A sob reached his ears.  
"Its because of big trunks. I can't bear to see him like this ...", her voice was just a whisper.  
"He's trying so hard to hide it. But I can see that he is broken. He looks just like you did. After the death of cell. And when you confessed that you let yourself be controlled by babidi ... its the same lost look in his eyes. But he has no one he can talk to. Not anymore."  
His heart skipped a beat at her words: "Just ... like me?"

She didnt answer. He could hear her sobbing. Almost inaudible. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He could handle a bitching Bulma. Drunk Bulma. But a crying Bulma was... rare to say the least.  
He put his right hand against the cold tiles. They cracked immediately without him even using force. So strong was his inner turmoil. She did not make things easier for him. Slowly he took a breath and closed his eyes. He focused. On his surroundings, the streaming water on his hot skin, her soft hands resting on his stomach. He tried to think of a way to make her stop crying.

Without looking like a fool.

"Woman, stop crying.", he said a bit harsher than he intented to.  
"You should not cry over someone alive. Whose life can still be changed for the better. Cry over the lifes of the lost. Those who died ... for others. Who died with honor in their hearts."  
Her sobbing died in her throat. She was listening. He felt it. Damn predictable woman. "And don't say 'just like you did against majin buu'. There was no honor at all. We discussed that matter and I do not want to hear anything about how much of a fucking fool I was."  
She didn't say anything. She just hugged him tighter and kissed his neck lovingly. To let him know she understood. She offered him support. Bacause she knew he still had nightmares from that time.

The prince was still amazed of how she was able to forgive him for nearly killing her. The corners of his lips turned upwards in an almost invisible but truly gentle smile as he put one of his rough hands on top of her tender ones. As gentle as possible. He didn't want to hurt her frail body. Then he sighted and pressed his eyes shut.  
"I will take care of this ...! Even if ...", his voice broke as he shook his head.  
"Hun? What do you mean? You're not gonna do something stupid. Right? Right?!"  
He did not want to answer. He didn't even know the answer himself. All he wanted was revenge on that 'Black'. No matter what he had to do. What kind of risk he was going to take. He wouldnt let his family be hurt again by that piece of shit!

* * *

He didnt answer. Just turned his head away from her and let go of her hand. She had a bad feeling about this. A feeling of fear overcame her. She knew her husband. 'Reckless' was practically his second name. Even his daily training was sometimes too much for him to handle. She could see it in form of the giant purple bruise on is skin she started rubbing in a soothing manner. But that was not his only injury. She didnt see it at first glance but now he put most of his weight on his right foot.

She bit ler lower lip at the sight. Vegeta definitely didn't limp on his way before, so he hid his pain from her. Always the tough guy. Bulma shook her head. Smiling she took a bottle of shampoo and poured some of its contents into her palm before gently massaging it into his soft hair and scalp. He immediately frowned at her.  
"Alright, Bulma. What do you want?"  
"Do I need a reason to wash your hair? Come on. I know you like that. Are you in pain, hun?"  
"Woman I already told you I am totally fine!"  
"Tell that your swollen ankle."  
"My ankle is not ...", he looked down and exhaled loudly: "Ah, fuck ..."  
Grinning she used more pressure. Just how he liked it. And thruth be told it didnt take long until his throat escaped a low growl that almost sounded like a cute purr.

"Let's put some ice onto it later, tough guy. Even your 'superior saiyan anatomy' needs a bit help to recover from time to time."  
With a huff he folded his arms across his chest again. He watched her from the corners of his eyes and tried to look intimidating. But now that his hair was both hanging in his face in short bangs and lied flat on his broad shoulders, she could just giggle seeing his childish look. "You look so cute with your hair like that! Maybe I could try to put them to the side and ..."  
"You do no such thing! That is why I did not want you to wash them. Hands off."  
"If you insist."  
She just let him stay there, with his hair full of foam and started to wash herself.

"Insufferable wench!", he barked.  
"Moronic monkey!"  
Ah, their daily banter. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she washed off the foam on her short aqua blue hair and started pouring the nice smelling lotions on her body. Slowly while giving him a few very good views of her curves and wet skin. She rubbed it on her legs and breasts, her whole body while still being turned away from him. Vegeta clicked his tongue behind her back. He tried so hard to ignore her. Bulmas smirk grew even wider. It was so much fun to piss that guy off. Atleast this way she brought him other, nicer thoughts.  
Not saying anything she just left the shower without looking back while taking HIS towel.

* * *

"Hey!", he called after her. But of course she ignored him. Sighing he rolled his eyes.  
 _This woman will be the dead of me ..._

She knew how much it turned him on to see her wash herself. Since she did it so ... lovingly. Not that he really minded though. He loved her feisty attitude. She had absolute no idea how much. Vegeta craned his neck and stepped out of the shower. The water was already getting cold but that was nothing to worry about. He shook his head and rised his Ki to dry his wet skin in a matter of seconds and soon his hair was back to his 'gravity defying state' how Bulma loved to put it. Suddenly a strong smell hit his sensitive nose. A scent of cherry and rose petals. Don't tell me she's drinking again! Its almost like her stupid smoking habit already! Without bothering to search for another Towel to put around his hips he stepped into their shared bedroom where she watched the city lights. While, he knew it, holding a full glass of crimson red wine. He shook his head in amazement.

"Woman, you are going to get sick from all the alcohol you are consuming."  
"Its not that much, okay? Besides. Every beautiful woman has her little vice."  
"You mean beside your foul mouth? Your eardrum-piercing voice? Your blunt disrespect towards the gods? The sweets you hide in the freezer? The fact that you can not cook even if your life depends on it?", he loved how her face grew redder with every spoken word.  
"Go to hell Vegeta. Eat my sweets and I'll suffocate you in your sleep with a pink pillow."  
"I will haunt you in your dreams and tell Kakarott of all your chocolate-hiding places."  
"Asshole."  
"Wench."  
After a few moments of silence she emptied her glass and looked at him with a smile.  
"Are you still angry?"  
Sighing he walked past her to sit in his small armchair. He too watched the lights. But instead of wasting his time with the observation of weak human beings he averted his eyes to the night sky. Easily he found the black patch of nothing where his home used to be. Long, long ago.  
"It is not your fault, Bulma. If that is what you mean."  
"But it has to do with me. I can see it. You look at me as if you are afraid of something!"  
"Afraid? Don't be stupid! There is nothing I am afraid of. Stop misjudging the situation. Mind your own business. I already told you it has nothing to do with you, woman!"  
How was she able to read him so easily? She could read his eyes like an open book! He watched her as her face changed from concerned to irritated. While he lifted his ankle- which was not as swollen as she said- on the small table, she sighted and went to the bed where, to his surprise a six-pack if beer was resting. She took them and put them right onto his lap. He gasped. Of course, they were as cold as the fucking north pole!

"I really wanted to make this romantic, you know. Lifting your spirits, calming your anger ... but it seems you are not interested of telling your wife what is going on. How nice to see that you're back to your old asshole-self. Why is it so hard for you to admit ... you know what. Forget it."  
Without sparing him a second glance she wrapped the towel tighter around herself and left.  
 _Great_. He thought to himself. But how could he tell her the truth? That he was indeed afraid? Sighing in defeat he grabbed the first beer can. Knowing it was an exceptional strong kind of beverage he may not be able to handle. But it was the only way to give her what she wanted.  
So he drained it in one go.

* * *

"That stupid piece of shit! That arrogant prince of all pieces of shit!"  
Bulma was pissed. Muttering curses she was sitting on the kitchen table and chewed on a piece of chocolate. All the planning for nothing. Her husband was probably sleeping already! He told her nothing. Her mind screamed at her that he was going to do something incredible stupid in the near future. As if it scared her not enough that her world was in danger by a guy that looked like her best friend! Now she had to think of her poor boys again! She needed something stronger than wine! Maybe steal one of his cans. Or even better, down a full bottle Tequila!

Signing she rubbed her cold arms. She should atleast wear a warm mantle. But no! She had to walk around half naked with her boobs almost falling out of her towel. That stupid monkey really made her retreat from her own bedroom! HE should be the one freezing his ass off! He should sleep on the couch for the next six months! Huffing she put her chocolate back into the hidden save she built in her freezer, (how the heck did he even know?!) and found a large pack of crushed ice. An image of his badly swollen ankle came to her mind and her stupid heart just couldn't bear that. It could only worsen left alone.  
"You totally don't deserve this ..." Sighing she grabbed the bag and wrapped it in a small blanket before going back to where she came from. He was probably pouting like a spoiled little kid in a corner. With his arms crossed.

But she didn't expect the sight she got to see at that moment. Not at all.

Still naked the prince of all saiyans sat on the ground. Leaned against the wall and surrounded by empty beer cans. He drank all of them in just a few minutes! His head was resting on his chest and his eyes where closed. It looked as if he was asleep. "Vegeta? Hun, are you okay?"

No answer. He didn't even twitch at the sound of her voice.  
Carefully she walked to him and dropped on her knees. Gentle she took his face into her hands. Again he didnt flich at all. Well, she wanted him drunk, didn't she? Not that much though. Now how was she supposed go get him into their bed? This guy may be as tall as her was but his massive muscles made him a lot heavier. No way she could lift him up. Should she wake her sons to help her? She cringed at that thought and shook her head. No way her husband would forgive her for this humiliation.

To her surprise however he suddenly spoke in a raspy voice.  
"I won't forgive him ...!"  
Startled she put a hand on his right shoulder and gently caressed his skin: "Hun?" Then his eyes met hers. They seemed to stare right into her very soul. She could see the dark brown color of his eyes only she knew of. Instantly she was captivated by their dept.

"He killed you ... he fucking killed you in front of our son!", his voice was a low growl.  
"Who ..." Finally she counted two and two together.  
"You mean ... Future me?", she said baffled and watched as his face was instantly flooded with emotions.  
"What's the damn difference?! She and you are the same person! The most strongwilled creature I have ever met! She survived namek, she survived the androids wich easily killed the other me! She survived cell and the threat of Babidi! Maybe you forgot but I did not survive this shit! She lived in a world of ruins. Raised Trunks all by herself! A boy I surely never even looked at as a baby! And look what he has become! A great warrior with strenght every other saiyan would die to obtain! Without me at all. She didn't need me. And now ... she was murdered! Practically by Kakarott! I can not take this! This is not tolerable! I have to kill that bastard! Even if it fucking kills me! That ... would be a better fate than loosing you!"

With his palm against his forehead and clenched teeth. Vegeta pressed his eyes shut to keep his tears at bay. Bulmas eyes where immediately filled with wetness at his words.  
"Fuck ...!", he mumbled under his breath and turned his head away from her.  
Bulma didn't know what to say. So instead she just put her arms around his shoulders and held him close. Gently she massaged his scalp with one hand in a soothing manner.  
"I'm so sorry. I should have known. That all of this is tormenting you. But I was too absorbed into the memo of future me. That new technology the time machine has to offer. I totally ignored your anger ... but its true that I tried to call you. Because I was really worried about you being seriously hurt. It wouldn't be the first time, remember? I'm sorry, hun. But ..."

He didn't answer. He just sat there. In her arms. Clearly overwhelmed by his own emotions. This was the true Vegeta. The one that was not too proud to admit that he too, had moments of weakness. Nonetheless. It broke her heart to see him like this. She knew he did this to himself for her. Because his normal self was too proud to show so much of his heart. Even for her.  
"Vegeta. Look at me. There's something I need to tell you."

He hesitated at first but then finally raised his head. His eyes shone brightly with unclouded emotion. Fear, anger, love. Oh so much love. This sight ... was a privilege only she was allowed to witness. Just like the tears that shone in the corners of his eyes. He looked so lost now. But she was grateful that he was willing to share this weakness. Just this once. She smiled.  
"Vegeta ... The reason she survived all of this ... is because of you."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Bulma. You probably ate too much chocolate."  
"Let me finish. And the chocolate is off-limits. Geez! Listen. The threat on Namek I survived too. Only to your information. This is where you fell in love with me after all!"  
He snorted: "Sure. Keep telling yourself that. You where drooling over Zarbon. Gross."  
"You just HAD to remind me of this, do you? Asshole ...!"  
For a second the corners of his lips turned upwards. But it wasn't enough yet.

"Stop interrupting me. Just listen. The androids where after Goku, right? But with him already dead from the virus they ... came after us. Yes they killed you. And believe me. I still haven't forgiven 17 and 18 yet for what they did to you. Both versions of you. But you know what? Trunks told me that you where already a super saiyan at that time! You hear that? Without the need to leave future me alone to train in space in her pregnacy."  
He huffed at that and she smiled gently while pressing the bag of ice on his swollen ankle. She planted a kiss on his forehead to let him know she was not mad.

"Knowing you're death, without the chance of being ever revived, was devastating for her. I know that. Because for me it would be too. I still remember the feeling of being ripped apart when you sacrificed yourself."  
His eyes where filled with guilt and shame and she took his hand in hers.  
"Trunks told me something. Your death made future me strong. It filled her with the need to avenge you. The others too of course. But mostly you. Don't tell this Yamcha.", she added with a wink.

"She and Gohan raised Trunks together. But in the end ... Gohan fell. The son of Goku, who you still think is so much stronger than you, died while your son survived. Thanks to your help, may it be still so small ... he was able to kill them in the end. Even Cell. Because he saw you. And learned from you. From your grumpy self that didn't like anyone but yourself at that time. Yet ... there where instances where he was able to look behind that fa ade. And see the man you really are. Not just the man that ... helped create him. But his dad."  
His eyes never left hers. She gently intertwined their fingers.

"Trunks never slacked off. Even in times of piece he trained like a madman to grow stronger and surpass his limits. That too he inherited from you. But now he reached his limits. That ... Black is the next step he has to overcome. But that he can't do alone. Not anymore. He needs his dads help to avenge his mother. And that ... is you, hun. We both need you. So don't do something reckless, okay? I couldnt bare it ... to be left alone. Like her. I'm not that strong."  
He swallowed hard again. After a moment of hesitation he returned the embrace and kissed her lips passionate. This kiss was so full of love and gratefulness that it almost made her cry tears of joy. Vegeta was a man of action. And she knew what this kiss represented:

His undying love.

* * *

He killed Millions. Conquered and destroyed more planets than he was capable to count in his life as a pet of Frieza. He was sent to hell twice as punishment for his crimes and was even robbed of his body so that his soul could be cleansed up to be born anew as innocent being. Even though he was revived by the dragon balls his sins where never truly forgiven.

So what did he do to archive such a gift?

This gift in form of a beautiful, strong-hearted woman with eyes colored like the ocean. A woman that accepted him the way he was with open arms. Although he felt dizzy from the alcohol he consumed he understood every word she said. He could feel every of her emotions. All thanks to the strong bond they shared as couple. He loved her. Yes, he did. Even though he almost never formed these words with his mouth ... she just knew. The way her eyes shone when she looked at him ... was oh so beautiful. He showed her his love with this kiss. His mate, his queen. His Bulma. But he wanted her to feel it.

Feel so much more.

As he tasted her soft lips and her velvety tongue he felt her slim hands travel up his spine and rubbing his thick neck. Her touch felt incredible. Full of desire, yet soothing on his hot skin. For a long time they just kissed. Their tongues danced in lazy circles as their hands where intertwined. She sighted into his mouth and this drove him mad with need for her. As they finally parted to gasp for air their eyes met and he lost himself in the depth of an ocean. She smiled gently and then kissed him again. Slowly she let herself sink onto her back while bringing him down to her with greedy hands. He could smell her desire as he took a deep breath with closed eyes. As she was lying under him he growled low in his throat as her hands traveled across his scarred back.

His scars. He had so many. They told the stories of his past life. A life in a world full of pain and destruction. Where every simple touch resulted in horrible agony. So often did he want to just die. But now that he felt her soft fingers trailing over his skin and those scars ... he was full of joy that he was able to life through that. To keep his sanity in a childhood full of dead bodies. He was not the killer he was before. Vegeta changed. And he loved what his life had become.

A small touch on his cheek jerked him out of his thoughts. She looked at him. Lifting a curious eyebrow she asked silently if he was okay. With a smile he nodded and kissed her forehead. His left palm caressed her cheek as he bowed down to whisper in her ear.  
"What did I do to deserve you ... my queen?"  
Her eyes widened at that and shimmered with happiness. She shook her head and closed her eyes as both her soft palms rested on his cheeks. A sweet smile was on her lips.  
"Everyone deserves a second chance and happiness. My proud king."  
She smirked and pinched his right cheek: "Even arrogant, short-tempered Bastards."  
"Would you want me any different?" , he shot back at that.  
Her arms pulled him closer while soft lips kissed his throat. "Not in a million years."  
Smirking he enjoyed the feeling of her tongue and teeth on his exposed throat for a bit before capturing her lips again.

He knew he kind of acted differently than normal. Thanks to his drunken state. But he didn't give a shit as the alcohol put him into a stage of euphoria. He felt dizzy yet great at that moment. His rough hands roamed over her still towel wrapped frame. She sighted in delight at his touch while his lips broke their connection to gnaw at her left earlobe. To slightly suckle and lick at the sensitive spot behind her ear. His reward came in form of a delicate moan. He knew every inch of her soft formed body and still did not have enough of it. She amazed him. Just like the first time they shared a bed. A low chuckle came from his mouth as she grabbed his shoulders to pull him even closer. She opened her legs to give him more room and he acctepted her offer by pressing his lower body onto hers. Gently he opened the knot and freed her beautiful frame of the soft white towel.

While gently kissing the soft skin of her neck and shoulders his rough hands traveled up and down the sides of her rips. Feeling her incredibly smooth skin he closed his eyes to breathe in her scent before slowly traveling downwards. Leaving a wet trail on its way his tongue slided from her right shoulder right into the valley between her breasts. She looked sat him. Her breath quickening. With a small smirk the trail moved onwards in a spiral until it reached its destination. She let out a sigh as his lips closed around her right nipple and her eyes drifted shut.

His gaze though never left hers as he began to lick and suckle on the hardening stub. He watched her face meld into a mask of pleasure. And he loved it. His left hand traveled up to massage her free breast while his right one gently stroked her hip. Seeing her face like this was a sight he'd kill for. Her breath came in short gasps as she moaned his name and the sound of it drove him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside of her. But he was willing his need down. This night it was her turn. She deserved this. Her hands found their way into his thick hair. Her fingers massaged his scalp, making him growl low in his throat. Kami, she did not know just how good it felt! Every small touch of hers made his skin crawl with goosebumps. He wanted her to feel the same and kept worshipping her full round breasts. It was her night. So she should be the one commanding the pace. And so he waited patiently for his permission to go deeper.

"Vegeta ..."  
His eyes shot open and met her azure blue orbs. A desperate plea was lying in their depts. And this was what he waited for. Gladly he obeyed and let his right hand travel deeper. His fingers roamed over her slim, yet soft stomach that once carried and protected their son. A wave of pride overflowed him at the thought of what they created together. Without him even realising it his hand just stayed unmoving while his thoughts drifted off. Suddenly two soft hands touched his cheeks and made him nearly jump.

"Is everything allright?", her soft voice spoke.  
He felt his face redden and averted his eyes. But he felt her gentle smile as she put one hand directly on his fast beating heart. At that moment he was sure she knew what he was thinking.

* * *

He was so gentle. The way he touched her skin this night was so rare from him. Sure, he was always careful not to hurt her. But she always got a few bruises. Vegeta was a rough lover after all and she loved him for this. But today he was acting differently. But not in a bad way. The moment his hand rested on her stomach she knew he thought of trunks and it made her heart almost burst from happiness.

His eyes shone with pride for their wonderful creation. That is until he found out that she was looking at him. His face turned red from embarrassment and all she wanted was to kiss him all over. This man was so addictive. No matter what he did, she was always dying to touch him. Just like that. Stupid, sexy saiyan. With a huff he watched her intensively.

Then suddenly his hand went deeper.

And with perfect aim he found the most sensitive part of her body. She cried out. It felt as if she was struck with lightning. Her head fell backwards as a loud moan escaped her throat. God, this was good! She saw how he closed his eyes in concentration to listen to her voice and it turned her on even more. Slowly, oh so slowly, he inserted one, then two fingers into her welcoming flesh and everything around her was forgotten.  
"Vegeta ...!"  
Bulma moaned his name louder as he moved his long fingers in and out in a steady rhytm and her hands dug into his velvety hair. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on that much longer. As his touch got focused on just the right spot inside of her she felt her climax coming close. Her head fell back in blissful anticipation.

But then ... he just stopped.

She couldn't believe it! Why did he stop? Bulma gasped for air and felt her chest rise and fall fast rapidly. As she was laying there, with her legs quivering, he sat up on his knees and chuckled as he raised his right hand to his mouth and licked his fingers in such an erotic manner that she wanted to jump him instantly. And he definitely knew it. He smirked sexy with a raised eyebrow. This bastard! But the insult she planned to throw against him died in her throat. Because suddenly he went down. With his head. Bulmas eyes widened in anticipation as he gently spread her legs further apart. His eyes met hers and where suddenly serious.  
"Do you want this, Bulma? Tell me what you want and it shall be done."  
"Stop teasing me!"

"Ah, but only obstacles make the victorious moments count."  
The way he kept breathing onto her sensitive flesh drove her mad.

"Just do it, Vegeta!"  
"As you wish."  
The next thing she knew was that she clawed her hands into the towel. She nearly passed out at the feeling of his rough tongue on her heat and threw her head back as her deep moan echoed in the large bedroom. He growled against her core and the sound of it sent vibrations throughout her body. Gods, he was incredible at that! While he worked expertly with his mouth his eyes never left hers. And it made her almost desperate with need as she gasped and moaned even louder. Her legs where shivering. She was so close and hoped he'd continue this time.

But to her great disapproval ... he stopped. Again.

If she had the strength she'd kicked his ass.  
"Kami ... not again ... Why must I suffer like this ...?"  
"It is not virtuous to burden the gods with such matters, right, Bulma?"  
"Fuck you, Vegeta."  
"Feisty little vixen. Tell me what you want me to do. How do you want it to end?"  
"Anyhow! Anywhere! Just stop teasing and fuck me already!"  
"That language ... Alright. As you wish."

He shook his head with an amused smile and carefully lifted her up with the towel before placing her on top of the small table. Right infront of the large window where the city lights and stars shone upon them. She was mesmerized by the sight of him in that soft glow. It gently illuminated his handsome face and muscled frame. She couldn't keep her hands down anymore. She needed to touch him. And so her fingers slided over his strong chest and broad shoulders. They glided over his strong neck and the nails scaped gently over his nipples, causing him to growl quietly against her neck. She wanted nothing more than to make him feel as good as she did under his touch.

Surely she was still a bit pissed that he teased her like this. But she knew he would make up for it later. For now she wanted to repay him. Slowly he put himself in position as she stopped him with a smirk.  
"Let me touch you first ..."

* * *

He watched her with amazement. It was her night. He made sure she knew it. Yet she insisted on making him feel the same. Sighing with a smile on his face he put both of his hands on the table and came a bit closer while she reached for him. How could he refuse his Queens wish? She showed him a beaming smile and kissed his lips gently before moving to his throat. That he allowed her to kiss and slightly bite into the soft skin was a privilege she fully enjoyed. She was the only one he ever allowed to touch this vulnerable part of his body. And he still remembered how long it took him to realize that she didn't try to kill him with it. He smiled at the memory. How foolish he was back then.

Her left hand drew circles over his chest while her right delicately stroked his throbbing member. He gasped quietly into her right ear and closed his eyes. It felt insanely good. In his past life he'd never thought that such a weak being like Bulma could make his legs feel like jelly with such a gentle touch. He was never allowed to show any weakness. Yet he was standing there. Giving his woman complete control over his battle scarred body. He growled her name, encouraging her to use more pressure. And without hesitation she began stroking him in a steady, strong motion.

"Gods... " , he mumbled with clenched teeth and moaned at her touch as she quickened the pace. He felt the pressure building up inside of him and knew he was close. Of course she was going to stop soo . Just like he did before. But Vegeta wasn't born yesterday. With much more willpower than he'd want to admid he pulled himself away from her delightful grasp. "Hey! I wasn't done with you yet!"  
"You did seriously think I would fall for your trap? Do you think I am that naive?"  
She smirked at that: "Smartass."  
"Foolish woman."  
They where at it again. How he loved their verbal foreplay. But enough was enough. He couldn't take it anymore. And he saw that bulma was getting impatient. Even though she hid it well. They both needed to finish this. So he put both hands on her knees and pushed her legs apart. With closed eyes he breathed in and out and positioned himself.  
"Bulma ... say it. Say the words."  
She didn't hesitate and put her arms around his strong neck. Then she whispered into his ear.

"I love you ...!"

Feeling euphoric from those simple words he once thought of as a foolish earthbound emotion, Vegeta grabbed her butt and pushed himself deep into her welcoming heat. The feeling was incredible. They both gasped in relief as their bodies where finally joined. She dug her nails into his skin. Giving him moon shaped marks he carried with pride. Even if they'd fade away soon.

The couple moaned and gasped in the rythm of their lovemaking and kissed each other with fierce determination. Their tongues clashed against each other in a battle for domination. The gentle passion from before was replaced by rough, wild sex. And they loved every second of it. Carefully he lifted her right leg over his shoulder thus changing the angle and deepness of his penetration. She cried out in a loud voice that made him tremble with excitement. He smirked, knowing that every time he hit just the right spot. He saw it by the way she threw her head backwards. Her moans became throatier. Deeper. Soon she was going to climax. And this time he would make it count. Oh he loved this sight. He grabbed her beautiful ass tighter and pushed faster in and out her flesh surrounding him. He was near. He could feel it.

But no way would he allow himself to finish before she did. And finally. With a cry she came hard around his cock and he could feel her muscles tighten around it. Gasping loudly he let her ride it out with a few hard thrusts before eventually loosing the fight against himself. He climaxed hard and had to steady himself with his arms as he rode it out. The prince sighed in relief as he closed his eyes. They both needed a few moments. Unable to do something else except trying to regain their breath. They where still joined. Yet none of them wanted to break the blissful connection.  
"You where right ...", her raspy voice said.  
"Hn?"  
"This victory was worth every obstacle ..."  
He grinned at that and finally broke their joined forms. He gasped slightly as he slipped out of her. Already missing the feeling of her wet flesh. Damn woman. Trying to regain his senses he gently put his arms under her frame and carried her to the bed. She smiled at him and kissed his lips as he put the blanket over her. Her beautiful face was a pure look of satifyed afterglow. She would fall asleep quickly after such an intense round of lovemaking. And truth be told her eyes soon failed to stay open. He chuckled at that sight.

With one final kiss he stood up and went to the bathroom as suddenly his stomach churned and a wave of nausea hit him hard.

And so the prince of all saiyans spent the rest of the night in front of the toilet.

* * *

The next day Bulma woke to the sound of running water. She stretched her sore body and smiled brightly at the memory of last night. Everything hurt. But it was so worth it! Carefully she lifted herself off the bed. Shivering immediately at the loss of the warm blanket. Yawning she looked out of the huge window and watched west citys busy people for a moment. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She was no prudish woman. Besides, none of these men had a chance to get her. The beautiful heiress of Capsule Corp. was more than satisfied with her sexy saiyan. And besides. No one could compete with his ... qualities.

Grinning like a lovesick teenager she stretched herself once more before inviting herself into the bathroom to use the toilet. Smiling she washed her hands and looked at his sexy frame behind the curtain. Without waiting for his permission she went to the shower and snuggled herself against his back. Just like the night before. She couldn't get enough of this man.  
"Good morning hun!", she beamed.

"Hn.", he made a small sound of acknowledgement and kept washing his long hair. Yes. He was back to his grumpy old self. But at least he didn't seem angry anymore. Smiling she got on her knees and touched his ankle. Happy that the swelling was almost gone.

"How's your foot? Does it hurt?"  
He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes:" Of course it doesn't, Woman." "You where nicer when you where drunk. But I'm glad you look better today. I remember the last time you where intoxicated! You spent the whole night sleeping on the toilet!"  
His face flushed red at that and she had to put both her hands on her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Knowing that he hated being laughed at. So it was too much for him after all!  
"You should be glad that I managed not to throw up on you stupid wench!"  
"Calm down, tough guy. I remember once being so drunk that I threw up on Yamcha."  
His face lost all its color: "No shit?!"

At first he just grinned. Than suddenly he started laughing like a madman. Hard enough to make his eyes tear up. She felt a bit sorry for Yamcha. But ... well. Everyone knew that story. Except Vegeta. Grinning at his happy face she stood up again and inspected the bruise on his side. Thanks kami the color changed already from a deep purple to a light green. A few more hours and it would have vanished. Just like the swelling on his foot. Gods. Saiyan anatomy was phenomenal. Broken bones, bleeding gashes, it all healed so quick. And the fact that he still looked so young! He was older than her, dammit! Yet he looked like thirty! At most!  
"Woman, you are doing it again."  
"Doing what hun?" "You have that look in your eyes. The same look you had as you crawled in that time machine. I am not an object you can crack open and look inside. I am nothing to make money with!"  
Startled by his angry tone she looked up and saw his broad smirk. He was making fun of her! Grinning she planted a kiss on his healing bruise and stood back up to whisper in his right ear.

"You where incredible last night ... my king ..."  
She leaned closer to gently nibble his right earlobe: "Oh so incredible ..." Bulma wanted him again. Right here. Right now. She sucked on his earlobe and gently bit it. He sighed and rolled his head back into the nape of his neck, giving her better access.  
"Allrigt, Bulma. Give up. I know you. You are going go get me all worked up and then just leave me standing here. As revenge for yesterday. Although I made up for it. Leave me alone."  
Giggling she put her arms around him and drew slow circles on his stomach. "Do you really think that bad of me? That I would make you suffer like this?"  
"Yes."  
She chuckled. This man was way too smart sometimes. Actually this was the plan. But now that she saw his disappointed expression she couldn't bring herself to such a cruel act. And he did really make up for his teasing. Kami, did he make up for it. She felt her face flush with excitement at that memory. Surely he could smell her already. Even through the shower lotions.

"No no, hun. I'm gonna tease you just a little bit. I promise I won't go anywhere until you had your fill. What do you think? Does that sound good to you. You're going to like this." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Without saying anything. Finally he sighted in defeat and crossed his arms.

"I still don't like this Bulma. You know I am unforgiving."  
"Oh yes, I know. But you'd miss something. I have something special planned, your majesty." His ears twitched. Sometimes this man was so predictable. And incredible curious. He unfolded his arms and at the same moment Bulma knew she had won. Grinning she kissed his shoulders lovingly. Her hands caressed his strong pecs and her fingers grazed over his surprisingly sensitive nipples. He sighed aloud and closed his eyes. The blue haired woman smiled at that and kissed his neck. Her teeth bit his skin before gently suckle on it. Leaving small dark spots on his tanned body. She loved doing this. Even if nothing of this will stay longer than a few hours.

She was planning on making this special for him to show her ... gratitude? That wasn't the right word. It was more like deepest satisfaction. Since she was asleep almost instantly! Oh how she wanted him.

* * *

His face flushed red as her kisses went deeper. She left a wet trail with her tongue on his spine, making his skin crawl under her touch. He gasped faintly as her hands went deeper. Damn woman. He could pretend to be uninterested as much as he wanted. But the truth was ... he longed for her sweet touch. He knew she was planning something he wouldn't like at all. But he was too lost now to think about it. Lost to her lips and fingers

. After a few minutes he was already close to begging her to grab his ... Goddammit! The prince of all saiyans did not beg for anything!

Suddenly she kissed him right over his tail stub and his face lost all of its color. THAT was what she was planning! His eyes bulged as he needed to steady himself against the tiles of the shower with his hands.

"Bulma ... I'm warning you! Don't you dare to UAAARGH!"  
Vegeta cried out as she suddenly BIT into the extremely sensitive scarred tail stub! That insane woman! His fingers clawed through the tiles as his legs started to shiver against his will. He groaned and threw his head in the nape of his neck. Kami, this was incredible! As if he was struck with electricity. Sure she took advantage of this part of his body from time to time. But only in careful, gentle ways. But this was new. He gasped again as she flicked her tongue over it.

"Do you like that? Don't think I didn't realize that pain inflicted by weak me turns you on. Should I do it again?"  
"No! Yes ... Fuck, woman do you even know how sensi ...!"  
She did it again. All of his muscles tensed instantly. She enjoyed doing this! Oh she will pay! Her hands slid over his strong abs and tights. Teasing him further before finally grabbing his already throbbing erection. Now he was almost breaking through the wall. His hands gripped cold stone. He couldn't contain himself from moaning throaty as she stroked him roughly and kept on biting and kissing his most vulnerable spot. He cried out.  
"You will pay for this!"  
"I doubt it. Look how weak your legs are. You want me? Come and get me!"  
With this she bit again.

Hard.

He almost came at that and moaned throaty. Trying to regain his senses he finally managed to free himself from her grasp. She just watched him with a big smirk as he sunk on his knees and growled at her like a dog on rabies.

"Goddammit ... woman!"  
"Wow. I'm seriously surprised you managed to free yourself. And there I though you'd want to finish. Ah ... saiyans. What is wrong, my king? First you smashed the shower and now you can't even stand up? I think I finally found a way to make you kneel before me!"  
Standing proudly over him and giving her a nice view from his position she pushed him back onto is ass and kneeled over him. Gods, how he loved this woman! This brilliant weak human!  
"Do you want me? Say that you want me!"  
"Make me, Bulma."  
"Pretty brave for a man on his ass!"  
Smirking they looked at each other before locking their lips in a fierce kiss. It was pure domination and none of them wanted to surrender. He felt her grabbing his hard member and bringing herself in position without breaking their contact.  
Just seconds later they both cried out in absolute bliss.

* * *

She pressed herself against his chest and just enjoyed the feeling of him finally inside her. Who would have thought that she could bring him to her knees! She made a god kneel before her! Nothing had ever turned her on like that. Seeing him crying out in pleasurable pain made her lower body tingle from want. She was definitely going to do that again someday! Vegeta was still huffing. His eyes where closed and his teeth clenched. A part of her felt sorry for what she did to him. But another part of her wanted revenge. He will forgive her. Eventually.  
"You aren't mad hun, right?"  
He cracked an eye open and smirked at her. Then he kissed her fiercely. Nope. He wasn't mad. Grinning she returned the kiss and began moving up and down on him. First in a slow motion but soon she rode him rough. Every thrust felt incredible. It was as if she was high from euphoria.

His face was flushed red from his arousal as he put his hands on her butt to increase the pace with his strong arms. She was dizzy and rolled her head back as he hit her sweet spot nearly every time. Just a few more times ...! Just a few more ...!  
She cried out his name as she finally hit her climax hard and her world exploded in incredible bliss. Eventually he couldn't hold himself anymore too. He gasped her name in that unbeleavable sexy way of his and came deep inside of her. She closed his eyes as her body shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Just like his was. Both lost the control over their bodies and just sat there, enjoying their wonderful afterglow. He on the cold bottom of the shower and she on his hot lap.

She kissed his lips lazily and whispered sweet things into his ears only he deserved to hear. Making him rumble low in his throat. How nice it would be to just spent the day with him. Doing it again and again. Sadly they couldn't be like this forever. Soon they would need to stand up and go back to their work. She had to focus on that time machine after all. Suddenly Vegeta sighted, startling her.  
"I made up my mind, Bulma."  
"About what?"  
"Trunks. I'm going to train him. He will be just as strong as I am. Maybe even stronger. I won't let him loose against this Black again! My son won't die again on my watch!"  
His eyes shone with fierce determination and she put her arms around her strong husband.  
"Oh Vegeta! He's gonna be so happy! Just as I am now, hun! I love you so much!", she beamed.  
"I know ... Besides. Are you busy today? Because the gravity room needs repairs. How should I be able to train our son when all of these weak bots are destroyed by my incredible saiyan ...!"  
Wordlessly she poured half a bottle of pink strawberry shampoo on his head and left.

Again, she took HIS towel and listened to his rant as she started to dress herself for the day.


End file.
